villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RustedRusher4455/Google Translated Villain Songs
I did this because it's funny. There's not really a pattern to the translating, I just put them into several different languages and back to English after at least 3 translates. I'll add more some other time. We Are Number One Hello! We're the first, hey! We are the number one Now listen carefully Here's a cheating lesson This is happening in the story If you want to be a nasty number You have to look for a fleeting superhero Follow my movements and wait Be careful not to make noise No! Do not touch it! We're the first, hey! We are the number one We are the number one Hahaha! Now look at the network I've just found When I say "go," she is ready to roll. Come! Drop it, not me! Oh! Let's try something else Now look and learn, this is the case Slides and slip on this banana skin, ha ha! How are you? Hello! Ba, Ba-Biddly Ba, Ba-Ba-Ba Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba, Ba-Ba, what's the first, hey! Ba, Ba-Biddly Ba, Ba-Ba-Ba Baba. Baba. Baba Rude the first! Hello! Hello! Ba, Ba-Biddly Ba, Ba-Ba-Ba Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba, Ba-Ba, what's the first, hey! Ba, Ba-Biddly Ba, Ba-Ba-Ba Baba. Baba. Baba We are the number one We are the number one We're the first, hey, hey! Gaston (WARNING: This one made me laugh so hard that it hurt) I'm so glad you see me, Gaston If you are in becoming All you happy Gaston It also takes a bow There is such a wonderful man in the city The boy is your favorite It is not that all and to be inspired, That is not hard to understand. No insult to capture critical Gaston There is so fast Gaston So that his neck, upon the thick bosses of Gaston qu'épaissement No one is so near, There is a town in the semi-male! Perfect, pure comparison? You can ask Tom, Dick and Stanley They also said that the team is not to love? No one like Gaston The needle Gaston No one broke his chin like Gaston That may still enjoy myself. The guy that Gaston! Give old "distress"! Give twelve "hip"? Gaston drop is the best and so on. No one fights like Gaston By keeping the lights Gaston No bites in the fight, as Gaston! He was so tired that no fibers You see, I will save you right angle Not a bit of thin or too small voice. Well! , And before all the light of the husks. No beat Gaston As such, they are due Gaston No one turns in the game Spitter Gaston I am particularly well to relaxation! Ptoooie! Ten points for Gaston! When I was a child, food and four dozen eggs Every morning to help grow I will now grown for five dozen eggs It is up to the size of the arch In order that no man putteth new Gaston Gaston lovely as did So what goes around Gaston like to wear boots! To use all tree ornaments! What is a child? Gaston! Category:Blog posts